Unravel
by X.Wide.Awake.X
Summary: His lips parted and he spoke. "You cannot escape me, my dear…" His voice sent shivers down her spine. "You are mine…"
1. Chapter 1

The hazy moon peaked over the tree canopy. A cloud of mist wrapped around the forest like a snake. The trees erected in the moonlight, casting eerie shadows. A stunning sight…

But as striking as it was...

It scared her.

She was walking down the forest path. Her heart was racing, virtually hammering against her chest. The wind picked up, sending icy chills down her back. She looked around, searching for a way out of the woods. Her breathing quickened, arms wrapping around herself from the cold. The woods creaked and moaned.

The sounds made her heart jump. Her pace quickened, body shaking. She looked around once more. A bitter wind plowed into her, pushing her farther down the path. She closed her eyes for a brief moment.

When she opened them again, she found herself surrounded by trees. Her heart stopped when she saw what they looked like.

The trees were monstrous, with sinister grins. Large, pitch black, holes bore into them for eyes. She tried to scream, but nothing came out. A tree branch shot out of the thicket, reaching for her like a twisted hand. The girl dodged the branch, running through the forest. The trees all began to reach for her.

She sprinted, barely escaping the branches that darted after her. They chased her into a clearing, surrounded by wicked looking vines. Just as she was running, a vine curled out from the ground, tripping her. She cried out as she hit the ground. She let out a whimper as she struggled to get back up.

Once she balanced herself, she discovered that the trees were gone. She stood in a clearing, illuminated by the light of the moon. The vines had built a dome around the clearing, mimicking a large birdcage.

She frantically looked around, hoping there was some way out.

There was not.

Instead, she saw a shadow. The figure was that of a human. The person was tall, and shrouded by the night. Something about it made her quiver. It did not speak.

Without a word, it lifted its hand, beckoning her. She remained in her place, terrified. What happened next made her blood run cold. Her body levitated off the ground, feet barely touching the grass. She gasped as her body moved forward. It was like she was frozen, unable to move a muscle.

She stopped moving, now standing before the dark figure. Fear was rolling off her skin. She attempted to take a step back, but the moment she did, she found herself being crushed against the person`s chest. Arms wrapped around her tightly constricting.

She identified him as a male. He was cold. His chest was rock hard. He was strong.

She could not escape.

Her body went numb again.

Frozen in place.

The man lifted her chin up, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

His eyes… They were focused and cold, almost glowing.

His lips parted, he spoke.

"You cannot escape me, my dear…" His voice sent shivers down her spine. "You are mine…"

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~Unravel~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Mina awoke with a start, gripping at her chest. A cold sweat gave a glistening sheen over her pale skin. Her eyes were wide and blood shot. Her night gown stuck to her skin. A cold breeze chilled her to the bone.

She panted, soon catching her breath. Mina pulled some strands of her from her face, moving them to the side. She pulled the bed sheet over her body, trying to insulate herself. She rolled to her side, knees drawn up to her chest.

' _More nightmares…'_ Mina thought. _'Just a bad dream…'_ She told herself. She closed her eyes, nuzzling her cheek against the pillow. There was dim light outside. She wanted to rest a little longer.

' _Rest'_ , she told herself, _'don`t dream.'_

* * *

Van Helsing is probably one of my favorite movies of all time. I have loved it for such a long time and I finally decided to write a fan story for it.

 **Updates will be every Thursday.**

I do not own any trademarked characters. My OCs are my OCs, do not use without permission.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Mina… Mina… Mina, time to wake up… Come on, you have been in bed all morning."

Mina moaned softly and shifted out from under the covers. She slowly opened her eyes, getting used to the dim light coming through the window. A cold chill rushed in through the window. She sat up slowly, wrapping the sheet around her to stay warm.

"Come on, lazy bones," Her mother pulled the curtains back, "It`s already noon." She said. Mina yawned and stretched her arms out. "You are going to be late for your job." She reminded her and left.

Mina got up and got dressed. She donned a plain white dress and a pair of black stockings. She ran a brush through her hair and placed in a black headband.

The girl had ocean green eyes, light creamy skin, and pale blonde hair that reached down to her waist. She was a young woman of 24 years old.

She slipped on a pair of black flats and walked out into the living room. She lived in a two-bedroom, one-bathroom house with her mother. Their house was one of the nicer ones in the town, despite its small living space.

"I`ll be back in the evening." She said to her mother, growing later and later by the moment. Her mother waved her off.

Their relationship was something strange. They both spoke very little to each other, often finding it hard to make conversation. On this day especially…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX/Unravel\XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mina opened the door of the shop, trying her best not to disturb the owner inside. The shop was a mortician`s work shop, which was in need of quite a few repairs.

The shop smelled strange, like damp wood and embalming fluid. Coffins lined the walls, as well as many tools used to prepare the dead for their final rest. Mina grabbed her work apron from the bench and tied up her hair.

"Late again, I see, Miss Ardelean," A voice came from a coffin on the work table, "I have half a mind to lower your salary."

"Aleister, come out of the coffin." Mina rolled her eyes and tied her apron around her waist.

A man with long, stringy, grey hair rose up out of a black coffin on a work bench. He had sharp features and sunken eyes.

"Good afternoon." He greeted her.

"Afternoon, Aleister." She smiled lightly.

"A new customer came in a few hours ago," he announced, swinging his legs out of the coffin and slid out. "I wanted to wait until my favorite employee got here to fix him up." Aleister smirked.

"What happened to him?" She asked.

"The werewolf," He sat down in his chair, leaning back a little, "beast did quite a number on the poor bastard."

"Where is he?"

"Table."

Mina walked over to the table Aleister referred to. A body was lying there, covered by a filthy, once white, sheet.

She removed the sheet to see a horrid sight. A young man was brutally mauled, almost too much to be recognizable. He was covered from head to toe in blood, his throat ripped out. His chest clawed open, revealing the lack of a heart. His eyes were still wide with indescribable terror.

To any normal person, the sight would be enough to make them vomit. But to Mina, it was a typical Tuesday afternoon. This was her job after all. Strong stomachs were required. She covered him back up again.

"What`s his name?" She asked.

"His name was Marshall Lupine," Aleister said, "His parents are planning to bury him tomorrow morning."

Mina nodded and got to work quickly. She had been working in the shop for almost four years now. She had long since gotten used to the smell of chemicals and decay. The horrid sights that she saw everyday hardly bothered her.

 _5:54 PM._

It took hours for Mina to finish her work. But by the time she was done Marshall Lupine looked as if nothing had happened to him. She sewed his wounds, removed the organs and drained the blood.

She used makeup to hide the stitches and dressed him in a suit once he was done. His eyes were glued shut to look as if he was sleeping.

"Perfect as always, Mina," Aleister praised, "Perhaps I can convince his family to move the burial to this evening."

"I would prefer that, just to get it out of the way." She said, removing her gloves. "Any more customers today?"

"Not tonight, but I would like if you cleaned up a little." He placed a top hat on his head and made his way to the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Visiting his parents," Aleister explained, "I will be back shortly." He left the shop.

Mina cleaned up her station. She washed off her tools and set them on the rack. She removed her apron, placing it in the sink to clean it. She looked at the corpse in the wooden coffin.

"You will be missed, Marshall," She said, "don`t you doubt it for a second." She placed the lid over the coffin.

* * *

Thank you guys so much for the reviews and favorites!

 **Updates will be every Thursday.**

I do not own any trademarked characters. My OCs are my OCs, do not use without permission.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

Van Helsing had just been debriefed by his superior. His mission was to aid Anna Valerious in destroying Dracula, and keep her from being killed before his death.

Seemed simple enough, he thought.

"So then who are these two?"

Standing before him were two identical twins. Both had short, auburn red hair and pale skin. They wore the same outfits: long-sleeved, grey shirts, black leather jackets with matching pants, and a cross necklace.

They both had eye patches. The girl had hers on the left eye, while the boy had his on the right. Both had dark grey eyes. They looked to be in their early twenties, maybe slightly younger than that.

They had emotionless expressions and the way they stood, they could have been mistaken for mannequins. They were so still.

"What`s your name?" Gabriel asked the boy. The boy said nothing; he only stared at the taller man in front of him. "Alright then… What about you?" He questioned the girl. She too said nothing.

"I`ll ask you two once more…" Van Helsing was beginning to get irritated.

"They do not speak to other people." A woman spoke up. She had long black hair, green eyes, and lightly tanned skin. She was about 5'9. She wore a leather under-bust corset and a pair of skin-tight leather pants. Her accent had a hint of German in it.

"They are the Angelove Twins, Nikolai and Nikita," She introduced them, "expert vampire hunters, both are eighteen. They started hunting at the age of thirteen, taken in by the Vatican after their parents were murdered by vampires."

Gabriel looked at them and then back at her. "And who are you?"

"Natalya," She said, "First Class Vampire Hunter." First Class was one of the highest classes of hunters or exorcists. To reach such a level was not an easy accomplishment.

"Father, I don`t think I need two seventeen year olds, and a-."

"Gabriel Van Helsing, I am twenty two years old, I staked my first vampire at age fifteen, killed my first werewolf at sixteen, and I have a kill-count of over forty-five malevolent creatures, including more than several vampires," She informed him, "I am more than capable of helping you with this mission."

"I personally sent for these three as well, they will be helping you to destroy Dracula." The priest explained. "The Twins have a perfect record, and Miss Natalya has killed more vampires than you." He stated.

"Very well," Gabriel sighed and fixed his hat, "just don`t get in my way." He said to Natalya.

"Likewise, Mr. Van Helsing." She gave a smirk.

"We should leave immediately for Transylvania." Gabriel stated, grabbing his bag of weapons.

"I agree," Natalya nodded, "Nikita, Nikolai, prepare the carriage, we leave in fifteen minutes." The twins nodded and left side by side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX/Unravel\XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carl, Gabriel, Natalya, Nikolai, and Nikita were on their way to Transylvania. They had traveled by horse, train, and now boat. The ride was rocky as the waves churned. Carl was leaning over the side of the boat, seasick from the ride.

Natalya was polishing her collection of silver stakes, every once in a while glancing at Gabriel to see what he was doing. He was sitting in a chair with his feet up on the table, watching the twins as they stared out at the sea.

"Why don`t they speak?" He asked Natalya.

"They just don`t. They have not spoken since they were children." Natalya explained, "When they were twelve years old, they watched their parents be slaughtered by a vampire. The church took them in after and then gave them to the Vatican for training on how to kill monsters." She said.

"What about you?" Gabriel asked her, "Why do you do it?"

"I lost someone very dear to me to those parasitic bastards…" She said. "She did not stand a chance in hell against one… It was horrible…." She looked down at the stake in her hand. "That day I made a vow that day to kill every single one of those monsters that dare to cross my path."

"So you do it for revenge?" He questioned.

"In a manner of speaking, yes... I swore to avenge her."

"You seem very loyal to her."

"She was my best friend." Natalya took her stake and carved an 'N' into the table. "I don`t want to talk about this anymore." She stood up and walked over to the side of the boat. Gabriel looked over at the twins. Nikita whispered something into Nikolai`s ear.

"I thought they didn`t speak."

"Not to other people," Natalya informed him, "they whisper to each other." She looked at him. "Anyway, we should be docking in Budapest soon; from there we have horses waiting for us for the rest of the journey."

Gabriel nodded. "You alright, Carl?" He called over to his friend.

"I`ll be fi-fi-." He leaned back over the side of the boat, retching and gripping the wood. Nikita smirked and whispered something to Nikolai, who whispered back moments later.

"Twins." Gabriel scoffed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX/Unravel\XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Transylvania. 5:35 PM._

The funeral for Marshall Lupine was nothing special. His family came, Aleister, and Mina were there to bury the coffin after it was over.

Marshall`s mother was crying, saying her last tear-filled goodbye. His father walked over to Mina.

"Will he become… You know…?" He looked worried.

"No, he is passed on. If he survived, he would have become a werewolf." Mina informed him.

"He looks so peaceful…" His father whispered.

"Thanks to my lovely apprentice," Aleister bragged over her, "she is very talented at making gory deaths look as if nothing ever happened."

"Thank you." His father said to Mina.

"It`s my pleasure." She smiled.

Marshall`s mother finished her prayers and turned away. "He was so young…"

"I am sorry for your loss." Mina said.

"It`s getting dark, we should get home." The father said. His parents left moments later.

"And now… My favorite part of the job..." Aleister smirked and handed Mina a shovel. The grave had been dug prior to, so they only had to bury the coffin now and put in the gravestone.

This was Mina`s least favorite part of the job. It was time consuming and boring for her.

 _6:34 PM._

Mina stabbed her shovel into the ground. She and Aleister were finally done with their task. The boy had been buried, Aleister placed on the gravestone.

 _Marshall Lupine_

 _1868-1888_

Mina was staring at the grave, remembering what day it was.

"Here," Aleister handed her a flask, "I forgot what day it was… Drink, you need it." He said.

Mina took a swig of whiskey and handed it back to her employer. She coughed a little, adjusting to the taste of alcohol.

"Thanks." She said.

"It`s been three years, hasn`t it?" He asked.

"Yes." She nodded.

"How`s your mother?"

"I`ll see her after work."

"I would get home if I were you, it`s getting late." Aleister said.

"What about you?" Mina asked.

"I`ll get back to the shop, and you might want to hurry, you know what day it is." Aleister reminded her. Mina nodded and hurried off. The cemetery was far away from her house, about a mile and a half. She enjoyed walking on foot though, it was calming.

However, the night was falling fast, and this night in particular was a dangerous time to be outside.

 _7:00 PM._

Mina made good time in arriving to her home. She walked through the door and slid off her shoes.

"Mom," She called out, "Where are you?" Mina looked around the house. Her mother was nowhere to be seen. "Damn." She knew where her mother more than likely went to.

'On this night of all nights… Of course.'

She slid her shoes back on and headed out the door. Her mother would most likely be at the local bar. So that is where she was going.

* * *

Three new characters this chapter ^-^

 **Natalya belongs to X . Electric . Sugar . Pop . X (please ignore the spaces)**

 **Updates will be every Thursday.**

I do not own any trademarked characters. My OCs are my OCs, do not use without permission.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

Mina walked through the dim-lit village to find her mother. She walked cautiously, keeping her head down and being as quiet as possible.

The bar was a beacon. It was practically a magnet for anyone. Everyone inside was typically drunk and that made them easier targets. Mina walked inside the bar and looked around for her mother.

It was a little loud, and there weren`t many people, but they were still drinking and conversing as usual.

"Mom? Mom!" Mina located her mother at the front of the bar. "Mom, let`s go."

"No." Her mom slurred. "I don`t want to."

"Mom, it is dark out, you are drunk, and this place is not safe right now. We have to go home!" Mina pulled her off the bar stool and started dragging her to the door.

That was when Mina heard a scream.

The bar slowly got quiet as the screams got louder, then died down. Everyone knew what was happening. Some people got up from their tables and bolted out the door to get home, others remained where they were and began to pray.

Mina`s eyes widened. She didn`t know what to do. Either remain in the bar or run home as fast as they could. Their home was a better bet.

It wasn`t 100% vampire proof, but at least the door was marked with garlic cloves and a cross to defend them.

She made up her mind. "Let`s go. Hurry!" She grabbed her mother`s hand and started running back to the house. It wasn`t that far away.

"Keep up with me, come on!" Mina shouted. People were running back into their houses, locking their doors and hiding.

Her mother tripped. Mina looked behind her.

"Mom!" She started running back. A loud and shrill cackling was heard. Mina`s eyes widened as a bride landed next to her mother. Aleera; the youngest and most vicious of Dracula`s brides.

'No… mom…' Mina watched as Aleera approached her mother. 'No… Not again!' The young woman thought to herself.

'Never again!' Mina quickly looked for a weapon. An abandoned shovel lied on the ground a few feet away. Mina snatched it up and charged the vampire. Before Aleera could dodge, Mina swung as hard as she could, and sent the vampire flying into the building next to them.

"Mom, get up!" Mina pulled her mother to her feet. They started running again. They were so close to their house. Mina could see the lights she left on.

She glanced behind them to see Aleera gaining on them, fangs and claws bared. Her eyes were gleaming with bloodlust and fury.

Mina pushed her mother into a random house. "Hide!" She shouted, running. She checked behind her, to see Aleera still flying fast after her.

"Get back here!" The bride screeched.

Mina glanced behind her once more. Aleera was right behind her. Before she knew it, she was snatched her off the ground, a hand holding her chin like a vice.

"You are going to pay for that, you foolish girl!" She hissed.

Mina struggled to get out of her grip. She opened her mouth and bit down hard on Altera's hand, almost drawing blood. The vampire shrieked in pain and dropped her. Mina hit the ground hard, scraping the palm of her hand. She recovered quickly, leaping up and running back into what appeared to be a barn house.

She slammed the door and locked it. Mina seethed as the pain in her hand shot up her arm. Blood trickled out of the scrape. Her eyes widened. She might as well have been holding a sign that said "eat me".

Mina looked through a hole in the wall, trying to see if the red head was onto her. She didn`t see her. A part of her feared not seeing her, the other prayed that the vampire was gone.

Mina slowly backed away from the door, being cautious to not make a sound.

That was when her blood ran cold.

She felt a presence in the barn house with her. An icy chill went up her spine as she shivered.

The young woman began to walk away from the door, slowly. She took two steps back from the door.

Then felt something against her back. She gasped and whipped around.

She met the piercing and cold gaze of a man. Her eyes widened as her breath caught in her throat. Piercing blue eyes froze her down to her core.

"Good evening, little one." A smirk graced his lips.

Mina`s heart sank. She knew who it was.

Count Dracula.

* * *

And Dracula finally makes an appearance at the very end of the chapter!

 **Natalya belongs to X . Electric . Sugar . Pop . X (please ignore the spaces)**

 **Updates will be every Thursday.**

I do not own any trademarked characters. My OCs are my OCs, do not use without permission.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter VI

Mina had never seen Dracula before in real life. She had heard the stories and seen paintings of him though. Usually on nights like this, she would stay home and then the next day, go to work and find a body or two in the morgue.

She never thought she would come face-to-face with the infamous Count Dracula. He was much taller than her, about 6'2; he had long, silky, black hair, clipped into a pony tail; a few strands came out over his face. He had pale, flawless, skin, and a god-like build. Mina could only stare.

She was terrified, but found herself hypnotized by his striking gaze. He was beautiful, she hated to admit. All vampires were.

She felt lost at words.

"You dared to strike a vampire, a bride to be precise," His accent sent shivers down her spine, "Quite reckless and foolish of you, my dear..."Mina snapped out of it, finally finding her voice.

"She was going to kill my mother," She said, "I already lost my father to your kind. I won`t lose my mother too." There was hardly a shaking in her voice anymore. She didn`t feel afraid of him, like she knew she should be.

He stared at her with interest. His eyes held a predatory gaze over her. Mina felt her soul turn to ice. She backed up until her back was against the wall.

The Count reached out to her, fingers brushing over her cheek gently. The young woman shuddered at the sensation. His skin was cold as ice.

"Are you afraid, little one?" He asked. Mina locked eyes with him, challenging his stare.

"No. No, I am not." She said sternly. He chuckled.

"Such a fire in you," Dracula purred, "tell me your name, little one." He combed his fingers through her hair.

"Mina," She answered against her better judgement, "Mina Ardelean…" She tried to move his hand away from her. He snatched her wrist in his hands, massaging it lightly. Mina winced, remembering she had scraped her palm.

Dracula turned her hand over, examining her injury. He inhaled the scent of her blood. He shuddered in delight. His touch felt like icy sparks dancing across her skin.

"Oh yes," He whispered, placing a soft kiss on her bloodied palm. Mina`s cheeks tinted with pink at his actions. "I see now." He ran his wet tongue along her palm, tasting the crimson liquid that dripped down her wrist.

"S-stop that." Mina winced. The vampire pulled away, licking his lips. He released her hand with a smirk.

Mina felt like a trapped animal. She was between not afraid and afraid. She knew at any moment if she made a wrong move, or did anything he did not like, she would end up as a cadaver on Alistair`s work table tomorrow morning.

"What do you want?" She asked him.

He shifted his lips to speak, but closed them. He stepped back a few paces from her, a smile tugging at his lips.

"I regret that our first meeting has to be cut short," The Count said, "maybe next time we can our meeting more… eventful."

Mina moved away from him, holding her hand to her chest. She blinked and he was gone. Her knees collapsed, causing her to fall and hit her head. Blackness flooded her vision as she fell unconscious.

* * *

Hey guys, sorry about the late update. I`ve been a little stressed out lately and kind of forgot I needed to update today. Anyway, I`m not 100% happy about how this chapter turned out, but I hope you like it.

 **Natalya belongs to X . Electric . Sugar . Pop . X (please ignore the spaces)**

 **Updates will be every Thursday.**

I do not own any trademarked characters. My OCs are my OCs, do not use without permission.


	6. Chapter 6

VII

Sunlight pierced through the cracks of the barn`s boarded windows. A chicken clucked and pecked the ground around Mina`s body. She slowly stirred from her sleep, moaning at the pain in the back of her head.

She gently sat up, putting a hand on the bump that had formed since last night. Mina sucked in a breath and gingerly touched the painful spot. She seethed and pulled her hand away. She looked around at her surroundings as pieces from last night began to click back into place.

She remembered him.

The piercing color of his eyes... That pale, onion skin, sculpted to perfection...

Mina shook her head to get those thoughts out of her mind. She slowly stood up, using the table beside her for support. Her hand still ached. Her palm was coated with dried blood from where she had scraped it.

Mina gathered herself and made her way to the door. She unlocked it and stepped out into the light.

The town was acting normal as usual, which was not uncommon after a vampire attack. People went on in their everyday lives and jobs. It looked as if nothing had happened.

"Good morning, Mina." Aleister greeted her, fixing his top hat.

"What happened last night? Who was taken?" She asked him.

"A one Mr. Venk," He answered, "No other causalities."

She nodded. "Is my mom okay?"

"I believe so. I saw her looking for you on my way here." Aleister informed her. He then noticed her jumpiness. "Are you alright?" He asked her.

Mina looked up at him, still feeling anxious.

"Yes," She lied, "I`m fine. I have to check on my mom, excuse me." She walked past him and made her way home,

The moment Mina got in the house, she was met with her mother`s tight embrace.

"I thought I lost you." She sobbed and sniffled into her daughter`s shoulder. Mina hugged her back. "What happened to you last night?" Her mother soon pulled away.

Mina paused for a moment, then answered, "I got chased by a bride." She said. "I hid in a barn for hours, then fell asleep." She fibbed.

"I`m so glad you`re okay." Her mother kissed her forehead.

"Me too."

* * *

Hey guys, I am so sorry for not updating last Thursday. School just started up again and I am really trying to keep my grades up at the moment. Anyway, I will try to update next Thursday to keep up with my schedule, although I cannot make any promises at the moment. If you have any questions, feel free to message me and I will get back to you ASAP.

As I said, I am going to try to update next Thursday and I hope to have the next chapter or two completed by then. Thank you for being patient with me :)

 **Natalya belongs to X . Electric . Sugar . Pop . X (please ignore the spaces)**

 **Updates will be every Thursday.**

I do not own any trademarked characters. My OCs are my OCs, do not use without permission.


End file.
